


Self discovery

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Initiation, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Discovery, sex discovery, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Remus daydreams about a teenage boy in the same Hogwarts house as him : the mysterious and dark Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Taboo January 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Self discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius wasn't supposed to be in this chapter at all.... But you know how characters can sometimes be... Enjoy and please leave a comment/kudo if you appreciated

“Come on Remus, are you really going to stay there ?” asks Peter “The sun is shining”   
“I hate the sun” answers Remus barely raising his eyes from his book “Go out, enjoy, I’ll stay here” 

Peter sighs but leaves the dormitory, leaving his friend alone on his bed. No other student is here, given the nice weather, and Remus will be able to enjoy a quiet afternoon on his own. The last full moon was rough and he is only recovering from it. James and Sirius are both gone in the park for some mysterious mischief, and Remus politely declined the offer to come with them. He has other plans. A few minutes after Peter’s departure, now certain that his friend won’t come back unexpectedly he closes his book, drops it on his nightstand and draws his wand from under his pillow. He locks the door of their dormitory with a spell, for extra security, and lie down on his bed. With an arm behind his head, he gets himself comfortable and lowers his free hand down to his pants. He noticed a few days ago that rubbing his cock was pleasurable, and he has wanted to try it for a few days now. But finding some time on his own is hard at Hogwarts, and today is the perfect opportunity. He never did that before, but he once walked on Sirius indulging on some solitary pleasure. They never talked about it, but Remus feels aroused every time he thinks about it. He even blushed at breakfast a few weeks ago, embarrassing himself like a fool. 

It is a whole new discovery for him, and his hand comes back from his cock to his chest. He is only wearing a light t-shirt and he caresses himself through it. It is agreeable, and his whole body shivers from it. Eventually he gets rid of his shirt, and throws it across the room. Now he can freely stroke his chest, and touch his nipples. All new sensations to him. And he likes it. But it is not as exciting as he thought it would be. He needs something more. Something forbidden, something that has been in the corner of his mind for months now : Sirius. His dark, mysterious best friend, the one that always cheers him up after a rough night, the one that takes care of him when he has nightmares, and the one who is utterly sweet under his rebellious manners… Oh God ! Thinking about Sirius awoke his cock, and it is now growing between his legs. That’s it. That’s what he needs. Remus keeps thinking about his friend, while he lowers his sweatpants and takes his dick between his fingers. he hesitates. What should he do now ? Caress it ? Touch it ? Play with it ? Shake it maybe ? He sighs, thinking that they should teach that in school instead of useless wand making history. He is still thinking about his friend, how his hair are falling in front of his face, the way he laughs, the subtle muscles underneath his robes, the glimpse of skin he catches when he changes clothes in their dormitory… It feels extremely good. Unconsciously, he started stroking his cock, very slowly, going from base to top, and then backwards from top to base. It awakes a myriad of new pleasurable sensations in his body and he wonders why he never tried that before. Is sex supposed to be so good ? A vague feeling of doing something forbidden makes him blush as he starts stroking harder. His other hand comes on his chest, and caresses the sensitive skin, making him shiver. A long moan escapes his lips and he hopes nobody is listening outside of the door, otherwise he might be in quite the trouble. The tip of his fingers find his left nipple and he instinctively pinches it slightly. His body arches on the bed, surprised and deeply excited by this new thing he just tried. 

“Oh Merlin” he whispers “That was so good” 

He giggles and tries with the other nipple, sending his body into a completely different dimension. He takes longer this time to recover, panting and moaning on his bed, naked, his hand still caressing his long and now fully hard rod. Everything he does is instinctive, as if his body knew exactly what he wanted. Leaving his nipples for a while, his free hand travels down to his crotch, and comes underneath the cock, touching the heavy balls down there. 

“AH” he exclaims “Oh Lord…” 

Overwhelmed by so many sensations, he stops his movements, trying to catch his breath and not pass out. It is all too much. Terribly enjoyable, but exhausting at the same time. And with his body still weak from the previous full moon, he hopes this will not feel unwell afterwards. The last thing he needs is to have to explain to Mrs.Pomfrey that he pleasured himself so much that his body just betrayed him. He starts again, slower this time, massaging his testicles while caressing his dick and he moans while doing so, once again rocked by all sort of sensations. Precum starts dripping from his glans, making glistening reflections on his hard penis. It helps lubricate, and the stroking becomes easier and better. Remus understands now why Sirius did that to himself. It feels so good. A part of him wonders if James or Peter ever did that, but most of his mind is still focused on Sirius. His smile, his plumpy lips Remus wanted to kiss so much, his long fingers Remus wanted to feel all over his body, his muscular arms, the musicality of his voice, the eyes with which he looks at him. 

In a cry, Remus orgasms, his cock throbbing between his fingers, sperm spurting from it, in an indecent quantity given his young age. Short of breath, and red from exhaustion and heat, Remus collapses deeper on his bed, and pants for a long while, clearly not able to focus on anything else than the pleasure agonisingly fading off his system. He made a mess on the sheets and on himself, but has no time to dwell on it, as knocks can be heard on the door, and the lock jumps open before he could answer anything. 

“Hey Moony, why did you… ?” 

Sirius stops mid-sentence, half-covering his eyes with his hands and he adds : 

“Oops. Sorry Remus, do you want me out ?”   
“I… Hmm… Are you alone ?”   
“I am” answers the man closing the door behind him 

Remus is terribly ashamed, his cheeks as pink as they can be, and he tries to cover his naked body with the bedsheets, but they are damp and dirty, and it would only accentuate the mess. Sirius sits on the edge of the bed, not sure of what to think or say. 

“Remus ? Remus ?” 

He catches his friend’s arm and forces him to look at him. 

“You have to clean it first” explains Black “Like this” 

With a swift move of his wand he cleans Remus’ sperm and the latter sighs in relief. It looks much better, and Remus grabs the sheet to cover his body. Sirius smiles, sincerely, and asks : 

“Was it your first ?” 

Remus nods, his voice cut by the striking beauty of his friend. 

“How did it feel ?”   
“Amazing”   
“Did you think about anything in particular to help you ?” 

Remus can’t say that. He can’t say it to his face. Sirius will mock him, and despise him, and it will lead to nothing else but hatred between the two friends. But it is just the two of them in there, and he feels a familiar tingling in his stomach, and a curious sense of intimacy setting in the air. Moved by his guts more than anything else, Remus closes the distance between his and Sirius’ face and kisses him fiercely. Surprised at first, Sirius thinks about pushing him away, but he quite likes that contact of their mouth on one another, and he surrenders to that embrace. Drawing his wand out once more, he blindly shot at the door so it locks, and they are not disturbed. Remus discovered himself on his own, but he’d like to extend this self-discovery a bit more. They stop kissing to catch their breath and Sirius whispers : 

“Lie down, relax, and enjoy”   
“Wait… What are… ?” 

Remus doesn’t get a chance to argue, as Sirius kisses him once more, his tongue brushing against his lips, asking for permission to invade him. Short of breath, excited like never before, and still partly on cloud-nine, Remus parts his lips and lets Sirius’ tongue penetrate him. As they kiss, their tongues playing together, Sirius helps Remus lie down on the bed, his legs parted, Sirius kneeling between them, his chest pressing on his friend’s. 

“Wait” says Remus gathering all his strength to keep Sirius slightly apart from him “Why are you doing this ?”   
“You are asking too much questions Moony” laughs Sirius “Can we just enjoy the moment ?”   
“How can I enjoy if it’s not real ?” 

Sirius gives a gentle caress on his friend’s cock and asks : 

“How real does that feel ?”   
“Have you done that before ?” questions Remus   
“Not to anyone but myself”   
“Do you really want to do that with me ?”  
“Remus, you are crazy in love with me… And I feel good with you…”   
“What if someone comes ?”   
“James is in detention with Filch and Peter is studying at the library…” 

Remus finally gives up on fighting and locks his mouth with Sirius’ one once more. Sirius is teasing his friend’s penis with his knee, taking advantage of the very thin bed sheet separating their skin. His own cock is trapped in his pants, but hard already. Remus is eager in kisses, and touches, and Sirius agrees on giving him just what he needs. The black-haired man gets rid of the bed sheet covering his friend, and take a few seconds to appreciate the figure underneath him. 

“You are… Stunning” he declares to his beaming friend   
“I want to see you too” answers the said friend “Please” 

They keep kissing and roll on the bed until Remus is atop of his friend. Still devouring his mouth, he lifts Sirius t-shirt with a hand, his fingers pressing against the hot skin, encountering hairs in their way. Sirius is becoming manlier every day and Remus likes that. He noticed the slight changes in his friend body, while no one else surely has. 

“Slow down Remus” instructs Sirius taking his hand to loosen his grip on his shirt “Enjoy the moment please” 

Remus groans from impatience and his best friend jokes : 

“Did I wake the wolf in you ?”   
“Would you mind ?” 

They laugh and resume kissing, Sirius taking his shirt completely off. His chest is warm, cosy, slightly hairy, but not too much, and this sight makes Remus even harder. A fine line of hair goes from between his pecs down to his pants, and Remus traces this line on Black’s body.   
“Curious much ?” 

Remus blushes a little and Sirius takes him by the hips, sitting up in the bed. 

“I like seeing you blush Remus” point out the man “But right now, I want you to overpass your inhibitions. I want us to get naked and have a good time. And I need you to strip me down…” 

His voice makes Remus shiver but what makes him even more crazy are the slow, tantalizing kisses he plants in his neck while saying so. They lie down again on the bed, and Remus, encouraged by the loving gaze of Sirius goes down on him, pulling down his trousers and pants in the same motion. At first he feels too intimidated to look. He has never seen anyone else naked before, and just thinking about it makes him blush. Sirius, who has just a tiny bit more experience than him takes him in his arms and they swap positions once more. Sirius’ cock is brushing against Remus’ one, giving them both goosebumps. It feels good. Terribly good. Sirius presses his body on remus, with all his weight and warmth, embracing him with love. Their lips barely touch, but it is enough. It feels enough for now. One of Sirius’ hand is exploring his partner’s chest, caressing slowling, tracing the curves, touching the sensitive parts. He reaches the left nipple, and teases it with the tip of his finger. Remus’ body reacts immediately and he arches on the bed, wrapping his legs around Sirius’ hips. 

“You do have sensitive nipples ?” questions Padfoot a bit surprised   
“Apparently” moans Remus   
“Let’s try that again. You need to know what you like, and what makes you crazy” 

He keeps teasing the nipple, rolling it between his fingers, Remus moaning and wiggling under him. He keeps him in place with one hand laying flat on his stomach as he leans forward to press his lips on the aroused nipple. He just kisses it at first, paying attention to every single reaction coming from his friend. Remus has his eyes closed, too overwhelmed to actually focus on Sirius. But one of his hand finds its way to the messy hair on Black’s head, playing with them and tugging on them gently. 

“Is it supposed to feel so good ?”   
“Trust me, the more you do it, the more you will know exactly what is good for you”   
“Do you… do it… often ?” asks Remus between two moans   
“Every single night when everyone’s asleep” grins Sirius   
“And what do you… AHHHmmm… Like ?” 

Sirius took him by surprise, sucking on the nipple to test the reaction. And it worked just as he intended. 

“Let’s focus on your needs for now. Did you discover any other part of your body you’d want me to explore ?” 

Remus doesn’t answer but takes Sirius’ hand and brings it down on his testicles. Easily accessible given his position on the bed. Sirius and him start massaging them, together, their hands taking relay of each other, playing together at the same time. Remus breathes deeply, trying to control the rise of pleasure in his whole system. 

“Feeling close ?” inquires Sirius   
“Quite” exhales Remus   
“Try to resist a little longer, there is something I want to try. I read about it in some of my brother’s magazines” 

Remus will have to talk to his friend about those magazines. Are they muggle ones ? Probably not. Still, Sirius is secretive enough about his family, it is a rare fact he mentions his brother. Sirius is going down on the bed, licking Remus’ chest from his nipples to his pelvis. He stops just before the cock, and glances at Remus. He awaits approval before doing such a thing, and Remus imperceptibly nods. Sirius then resumes, licking the cock from base to top, and turning his tongue around the glans. Remus grabs the sheets in his fists, his toes curled, his whole body demanding for more. 

“By Merlin, that was insane” he says “Could you do that again ?” 

Sirius is happy to please his partner and does it once more, hesitantly. Is he doing it right ? Is it the proper thing to do ? Maybe he should try suck on it ? Wouldn’t it be more effective if the dick was trapped between his lips, in the warmth of his mouth ? Still dwelling on those considerations, he parts his lips and goes down on the cock. He stops half-way, and starts playing with the tip of his tongue on the flesh, his lips still around the rod. 

“OH GOD !” exclaims Remus after a loud moan “That is… That is… Wow” 

He is at a loss of words given the ecstatic sensations he feels in that part of his body. To keep pleasuring him, Sirius is still gently caressing his testicles as he now tries to go up and down on the young man’s cock. Needless to say how pleasurable it is for Remus who is now a complete mess on the bed, moaning, nearly crying from an overflow of emotions and sensations, his body arching, trying to meet Sirius’ mouth deeper, looking for its release. 

“STOP ! STOP !” he warns his friend 

Sirius has just enough time to withdraw the cock from his mouth that Remus ejaculates, grunting and panting on the bed. It is sticky and shiny, and the view of his best friend ruined by his own orgasm is a delight for the Black. He gives some time to Remus to catch his breath before pressing his lips against his mouth. 

“I hope you discovered a lot about yourself Moony” he whispers   
“Thank you Padfoot”   
Sirius grins and keeps kissing his friend, his body resting on top of Remus, the latter’s sperm sticking on their lower stomach but they don’t care. They will clean up the mess afterwards. 

“You didn’t tell me what you like” says Remus pushing Sirius on the bed so that he can climb on top of him   
“The most sensitive part of me is definitely my cock” answers the playful student “But you might try the balls as well” 

Remus smiles and doesn’t hesitate for one second. He dives head first onto Sirius’ crotch, starting by licking the balls as he holds the dick in his hands, caressing it slowly, appreciating the girth and size of it, and imagining how good it will feel in his mouth or… Didn’t he read somewhere that penetration was required for sex ? He brushes this idea off his mind for now, as they are clearly not ready for that type of sex just yet. They are barely discovering their own bodies, yet alone the one of their partner. Remus takes Sirius testicles both in his mouth, gently letting his tongue caress them, which makes his so quiet friend not so quiet anymore. Sirius gasps and reaches for Remus’ head. He gently but firmly pushes the back oh his head to keep Remus pressed against his intimacy, between his thighs. He only lets go just before his partner suffocates and says : 

“Your tongue is a wonder from God, Remus”   
“I am exploring, just tell me how it feels” 

This time, Remus focuses on his partner’s dick. He decides on treating it like a candy, or an ice cream, licking and sucking as Sirius did to him. He plants kisses along the base, his lips brushing on the sensitive skin, his tongue not out yet. When he reaches the glans, he starts licking, teasing the top with circular movements of his tongue. 

“OOOOH REMUS !” groans Sirius “Do that again !... Please” 

Remus does it again and a clear liquid starts dripping from the tip of Sirius’ cock. Precum. Remus spreads it with his fingers, all along the cock, while he keeps playing with his tongue on the tip of it. And Sirius literally transforms under his eyes from silent and mastering his emotions to a ball of exacerbate sensations and moans. It feels good to have that sort of power over him, and hearing him whisper his name makes Remus very very happy. And even more in love than he was before. 

"Do you want me to take it into my mouth?" he asks   
"Please" whines the Black looking at him with his eyes full of love "Please Remus" 

Remus opens his mouth and takes the top of Sirius' dick inside. 

"You have to go up and down" indicates his friend trying to help "Just like… Thaaaat" 

This last word mutates into a moan as Remus goes deeper on his dick, trapping it in a world of wetness and heat. It feels exquisite, and is by far the best feeling Sirius ever felt. Not even slightly comparable to his first ride on a broom, or his joy when he was sorted into Gryffindor. It is much more primal, instinctive, simply more… As it should be. It is at that exact moment that Sirius understands he has fallen for his friend, and that his whole life just took an unprecedented turn. Remus does his best, it is messy, clumsy, full of saliva but insanely pure in love. And that is what matters to them both in that moment. With reluctance, Sirius has to stop his friend not to come in his mouth. Remus withdraws from the cock, and they join their hands on it to stroke it to orgasm. Their intertwined fingers are going up and down the rod, bringing Sirius on the edge of cloud nine… 

"If you don't… pull your hand away now… I am… Going to make… A mess on it"

His sentence was punctuated by sighs of contentment and he only refuses to let go because of Remus. What partner would he be to impose such a thing on him? But Remus is stubborn and keeps masturbating his friend into his pleasure. Sirius has no other choice than to accept, and he let's go of his control, grabbing the sheets with his fists, his body arching forward as he comes onto Remus' hand and chest. His semen flows for a long time, the cock restless but exhausted. When it is finally over, his lips let escape a long groan as he curls up on the bed, panting, happy but tired all at once. Remus lies down next to him, in his back, an arm around his waist, just to confirm he is here with him. Sirius needs long minutes to recover from that powerful orgasm which struck him. It emptied him of all energy and he is quite pale when he finally turns to his partner. The first thing he does is kissing him. Without any sexual tension, just to answer the silent question raised by Remus' eyes: what now? It's not like if they could do like nothing happened. It did happen, and both of them enjoyed it too much for their own good. 

"Would you be against the idea of letting James and Peter know that we are… A  
thing?"   
"Why would we do that?"   
"Because I want you to sleep in my bed tonight. I want to feel your presence, I want to be able to touch your body…"   
"Don't you think it is all a bit rushed?"   
"But you want it, won't you?"   
"I do" admits Remus "What about… Your reputation? Aren't you supposed to be breaking all girls hearts?"   
"Let's keep it between the four of us for now. If you are okay with it obviously… Plus I am not sure the wizard's world is ready to accept two male wizard dating.."   
"are we?"   
"Male? Undoubtedly"   
"You cocky bastard" swears Remus "Are we dating?"   
"I'd very much like to"   
"Same for me. Come now, we need a shower" 

Remus helps Sirius get on his feet and they go take their shower together, exchanging sweet kisses and promises. They are still in each other's arms when James and Peter joins them before dinner. Relaxing on Sirius' bed, hand in hand, the lovebirds are greeted by their friends with a hundredth of questions. Remus lets his new boyfriend answer all of them, too focused on cuddling with him and kissing his neck as a sweet distraction.


End file.
